Expected Beauty
by Sesshy Gurl34
Summary: Summary: Rin, a flower demon, finds a way to the western land. She meets her friend Ayame in the Forest of Inuyasha. The spot the two lords of the western land, a pristess and the leader of the wolf tribe. Full Summary inside. R
1. Finding A Way

Expected Beauty

_Summary: Rin, a flower demon, finds a way to the western land. She meets her friend Ayame in the Forest of Inuyasha. The spot the two lords of the western land, a pristess and the leader of the wolf tribe. They end up stealing the shikon jewel from the pristess Kagome, when Kagome finally realize what they were here for, she demands the villigers to kill them. They can't do anything, so Inuyasha puts them in a cell in the western castle. Who will save them, Rin thinks she can get out alone without anyone but she cannot._

Chapter One:Finding a way

Rin is running through the Western Valley trying to get to the Forest of Inuyasha, to meet her friend Ayame. She ran all the way to the well that passes over time. She knows she's close to the forest, so, she starts to slow down. When she startes to walk, she hears a loud sound coming from behind her, she quickly turns around and sees the western lord. Then she hears voices from the forest. She looks away from the lord and sees a pristess, a half-breed and the leader of the wolf tribe.

"Rin, what are you doing back here when we simply told you to leave and never come back, why are you here this time"Kagome said walking forward to her with a arrow facing her.

"That's none of your business, now is it"Rin said looking at the anger in her eyes"What have you done with Ayame"

"She right here"Inuyasha said snapping his fingers and whar had came was Ayame in chains, beening hold back by the villigers"You'll be next, Kagome shoot the arrow at her"

"Noooo..."Ayame said starting to cry"Don't kill her"

"To late"Inuyasha said walking up to her"Now Kagome shoot her"

"Yes"Kagome said releasing the arrow that was facing Rin

Rin started to laugh. She knew that they wanted to kill her but only one wanted her alive, Sesshomaru. Rin was now laughing even harder when she was disappearing even harder. Rin had now disappeared and everyone was looking for her. Little did they know Rin was now in the castle looking for the shikon jewel, she failed getting it the last time but this time while they're looking for her, she can look for the jewel then she can get Ayame away from those villigers.

"Where did she go"Inuyasha said looking in the trees but couldn't find her

"Inuyasha do you think she's somewhere in the castle"Koga said looking at him

"She might be, but we can't be certain, she is one of the sneakes people that ever live in this land"Inuyasha said looking at him than at Sesshomaru"Sesshomaru you know what she's here's for don't you"

"If I did I wouldn't tell you"Sesshomaru said walking away back to the castle

"We know you, you can't have her slipping in between us, stop protescting her"Inuyasha said looking at him walk away"She is our enemy even yours, if father heard what you have done he would kill you"

"If you dare tell him I will kill you Inuyasha, even that wench over there"Sesshomaru said pointing to Kagome"Now what was that she was my enemy, she has been your enemy since you came back to the fueda era, so don't say she's my enemy when she's not"

"You think I won't tell father, try me"Inuyasha said walking the other direction in the forest with Kagome and Koga behind him

Inuyasha went to go find Rin in the forest, Kagome looked in the village just in case she was there and Koga went back to his tribe to tell others to start to look out for her. While they were out looking out for her Sesshomaru went back to the castle and put Ayame in a cell untill the morning. Sesshomaru walked out of the cell and went to his study. When he was walking to his study he heard a loud bang in the tower. Sesshomaru walked to the tower to see it was, their were rumors of him saving Rin's Life, but all that they said was true he helped her escape the castle, killing many servants that threaten her life, sent others in a coma for years, and now he is trying to get her away from the castle so his father wouldn't find her and kill her.

Walking up the stairs and seeing others bow and say hello to him he kept walking. When he walked to the tower the person in the tower started to move around while Sesshomaru was walking up the stairs. Whoever was up there tried to find a place to hide and actually did. Sesshomaru walked in and saw that nobody was there but saw footsteps on the floor, the window was opened and some things were moved around.

The person that was in the tower besides Sesshomaru was Rin. She sneaked in when the guirds wasn't looking, it was hard for her to get away from Inuyasha and make him loose her sense of smell. When she disappeared by the well that passes time she took her sence of smell of her so they wouldn't find her. She knows Sesshomaru is looking for her but she won't come out of her hiding, she was scared of something. She thought if she let him see her he owuld make her go back even without her revenge. She wants to stay with him but it won't happen because everyone is after her.

She watched him leave when she heard Inuyasha call his name, when he was walking out he heard something from behind a chest, he walked over there when Inuyasha walked in looking angry. Sesshomaru forgot about whatever was behind the chest and looked at Inuyasha.

"Where is she Sesshomaru, I know she in here, I can smell her"Inuyasha said yelling at him

"I don't know what your talking about Inuyasha she's not in here"Sesshoaru said walking out when he started to hear that sound of moving boxes

_'How can he smell me now I do have a spell'Rin thought looking at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walk away the tower'Can it be when Sesshomaru started to sense my presence'_

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked down the hall away the tower, Sesshomaru started to sense her presence again, he knew she was in the castle but he didn't care not now, he would go look for her after he finds out what is in the tower and what it wants.

"Inuyasha what do you want this time, if she was here, she would already been gone"Sesshomaru said walkinh to his study, then stopping

_'She the one in the tower I can tell'Sesshomaru thought then looked at Inuyasha_

"Sesshomaru I know you care about her but get her away from the castle or I'll do it for you"Inuyasha said looking at him"Sesshomaru are you even listening to what I'm even saying"

"Inuyasha do what you want I got to go"Sesshomaru said running to the tower but she was already gone

Rin already left, she knew he knew she was in there she had to leave before he found her. She ran to the cells in the castle, without anyone seeing her. She found Ayame in a dark corner crying, Rin walked slowly to her and kneeled down and wiped away her tears.

"Ayame who did this to you"Rin said looking at her

"Sesshomaru...he said...he would come back for me in the morning"Ayame said stopping the crying she was doing"What are you doing in here, if he catches you in here he's not going to be very happy with you, he's been looking all over the place to find you"

"Ayame stay here I'll be back for you in the morning before he wakes up"Rin said walking out the cell room

Rin walked out and saw Inuyasha looking at the cell room, she hide behind a tree so he wouldn't see her. When he looked away she sneak back into the castle and went to the tower. She notice Sesshomaru in his study , she walked to other way, so she can get to the tower. She walked in the tower and sat down in a chair near the window. She heard footsteps once again, she was going to hide but it was to late. Sesshomaru had already walked in, he started to look at her walk to the window.

"Where have you been I've been looking all for you"Sesshomaru said walking to her but made her back up"Well,"

"What do you mean, if I didn't come back here Inuyasha and Kagome would of killed me"Rin said looking at him

"You going to get me in to much trouble"Sesshomaru said looking at her

"What's with you, your scared that your going to get in trouble, but not as much of trouble then me, I always had you protecting me when others would threaten me, you always kill them or put them in a coma for years, but do you know why they did those things because I started it, I always start something but you kill them anyways, that night when Inuyasha killed my clan, he may have started it but I want him to, so I can come back here and steal the jewel and revive my father"Rin said seeing a tear falling down her face"You never asked what I thought or what he said was true, did you, so don't tell me your going to get in more trouble then me when you not"

"Rin"Sesshomaru said walking to her but she jumped out the window

Rin ran into the forest, crying, she didn't know what to do. She ran untill she couldn't anyone, she stopped at a tree it had some kind making, she didn't know what it meant. She touched the marking and while she was touching it she started to glow. She didn't know why but she liked it.

Someone came from behind her and made her jump. It was Sesshomaru, when saw the fear in her eyes. She backed away from him only to make him walk closer to her. She was going to run but she could see that he wasn't going to hurt her. She backed up more making her back into the tree which made her glow even more all over. Her glowing was weird to Sesshomaru but he knew she didn't know why.

"You followed me, why"Rin said

"You shouldn't be out here"Sesshomaru said turning to walk away

"Where am I to go,"Rin said looking at him tuen to face her"Back to my home land and forget why I'm here, you must be crazy"

"Do what you please, just stay away from the castle"Sesshomaru said looking at her"I don't want to kill you, but I will if I see you here again, you can also take you friend Ayame with you"

_'How can he say that, when we been knowing each other for like ever, does he have to be so rude'Rin thought looking at him'I'm not leaving, I can see it now, I can see Inuyasha, him, Ayame and my clan, I can really see Inuyasha slaughtering my clan and my family'_


	2. Flash Back 7 Years

_FlashBack 7 years_

_Infront of the castle grounds of Caminanatoe, a fight against the unknown princess and Inuyasha the son of Inu Taisho. Inuyasha doesn't even knows she's the nouthern princess and Sesshomaru childhood friend. He has been trying to kill her ever since her clan tried to steal the shikon jewel from the pristess Kagome. He has known Kagome had have people trying to steal it before but this unknown princess is different. However he wasn't going to let her get away with it, he'll fight till the end. _

_Inuyasha was stupid to think she was human but he had a another thing coming she was demon, all demon. This demon princess was strong, she fought like no other demon could, she was fast like her father. Her father the demon lord of the kingdom died when she was young and got replaced by some other demon or may I say demon lord, Lord Youshi. _

_Her mother Hope was fighting beside her two daughters Rin the eldest one and her twin sister Thorn. Rin was future queen of Caminanatoe, but when Inuyasha came invading her lands, she lost hope of seeing his brother Sesshomaru her childhood buddy. Sesshomaru doesn't even know she's a princess. Since Rin lost her hope she decided, since Inuyasha was here she can steal the shikon jewel to revive her father, but she fail at that job, she couldn't steal it with Kagome, Inuyasha little priestess helping him._

_Thorn was busy fighting Koga the new leader of the wolf tribe, she wasn't strong enough to fight him. She alone in the field of fire couldn't face him alone untill Ayame came. Ayame, Rin's best friend helped Thorn face Koga. Thorn was used to fire, she was the only one that can survive in fire. Ayame wasn't able to survive in the field so she fainted. Thorn ran to her and helped her up and carried her to safety. _

_Rin and Thorn's mother Hope was helping her clan fight off Inuyasha friends and the demons that helped him where ever he went, even Koga's wolves help out alittle. Rin saw her mother battling those pathetic demons out there, she wasn't even looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha had looked at her and smiled then scratched her on the cheek, the cut was deep even deep enough to bleed. Rin looked at him and then put her hand on her cheek. She then took her had off her cheek and put it on her sword Azumariah. She was mad, she drew out Azumariah and started to fight Inuyasha and his sword Tetsusaiga._

_"Inuyasha"Rin growled then ran to him and clashed her sword with his_

_"You look tried Rin you should sit down"Inuyasha growled back at her and made her fall"Now stay down, so I can kill you"_

_"I don't think so"Rin said getting up and started to dodge his attacks"Die Inuyasha"_

_"Dream on Rin"Inuyasha said pushing her out the window and making her fall in a patch of flowers"That's a good stage you're in, so stay like that"_

_Inuyasha walked out where she was but couldn't see her, he had turned the wrong way. Sesshomaru a half of mile away, watched the whole the from a branch in the demon tree. He watch his half brother face his childhood friend. He was laughing through the whole thing. He jumped off the branch and walked where Rin was, he looked down at her, she was unconscious for awhile. He looked down at her and then at Inuyasha who has just found her. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru weird, he didn't know why he was over here._

_"Sesshomaru, what connection do you have with her"Inuyasha said walking to them_

_"Why do you care Inuyasha"Sesshomaru said getting up and walking away untill he heard someone call his name"What"_

_"Sesshomaru..."Rin said swallowing to much blood_

_"Rin.."Sesshomaru said turning to look at her"Inuyasha, if she dies, I will go after you for killing her I hope you know"_

_"So you do know her"Inuyasha said looking at him but he was already walking away_

_Thorn and her mother was still fighting hard, wondering where Rin might be. Thorn was scared and frighten, this is her first time fighting and she doesn't know how to protect herself. Hope her mother thought something smelt funny, it was blood, Rin's blood._

_"Thorn sweetie let's go your sister needs help"Hope said leaving her clan to fight on their own_

_Thorn and Hope ran the way they smelt Rin's blood. They finally found her in a pool of her own blood, her mother ran to her daughter side crying. Hope got up and saw Inuyasha in a tree laughing his head off._

_"This is so funny"Inuyasha said looking at her"Now you and your daughter can die together"_

_"Not funny Inuyasha"Thorn said getting up and running after him_

_"Ah little Thorn want's to play"Inuyasha said taking out Tetsusaiga and cutting her in the stomach"This will teach you not to interfere"_

_Rin opened her eyes to Inuyasha cutting her little sister. She tried to get up but she was to weak to, she couldn't stand sitting here and watching her sister die by Inuyasha._

_"Inuyasha leave her alone"Rin said finally getting up"Leave Thorn out of this"_

_"She asked for it"Inuyasha said looking at her and throwing Thorn to the nearest tree he saw"She'll be dead in a few minutes if she hits the tree, even though she will"_

_To Inuyasha's surprise, she didn't hit the tree, someone caught her. Now he was getting mad, more people are interfering in his battle. When he saw the person who caught Thorn he gasped at who it was. It was Sesshomaru._

_"Sesshomaru why"Inuyasha said looking at him _

_"What did I tell you Inuyasha, I simply told you to leave her and her family alone"Sesshomaru said giving thorn to her mother_

_Inuyasha just growled._

_Hope took Thorn back to the castle to get her wounds check. Rin looked at Inuyasha then at Sesshomaru. She didn't know they knew each other, or something better then less was his brother. She got up and walked away, she didn't know why he never told her. Rin walked back to the castle looking very mad, she really couldn't walk but she still tried._

_"See what you done Inuyasha, you gaven her more pain then ever"Sesshomaru said growling at him"You should of listen to me"_

_"I wasn't the one who let her find out I'm your brother now was I"Inuyasha said looking at him and walked away"Sesshomaru, I'll let her go this time but I will go back at her"_

_Rin walk in the castle and then walked to the healing room to see if Thorn was okay, Inuyasha has caused her too much pain, even though it was her fault for knowing Sesshomaru but not knowing he was Inuyasha older brother._

_"Mom how is she"Rin said walking in the room_

_"She's still alive but she still in alot of pain"Hope said looking at Rin and seeing a single tear fall from her cheek"Rin it wasn't your fault, you and Sesshomaru both kept secrets from each other"_

_"I have never kept even one secret from him"Rins aid wiping her tears away_

_"But you have"Hope said looking at her"Have you told him your the demon princess of this land"_

_"No but.."Rin said looking at her mother"He wouldn't have cared if I was or not"_

_"But you still didn't tell him, meanning you kept it a secret from him"Hope said look at Thorn then back at Rin_

_"Still"Rin said yelling"He could of told me that Inuyasha was his younger brother"_

_"But will it change your friendship"Hope said looking at her"Think about it, he doesn't care if your a demon princess or just a demon he cares about you"_

_"I hope your right ma"Rin said looking out the window"I hope you right"_

_"Milady there is someone at the front gate for you"Mina said looking at Rin"He said he really needs to talk to you"_

_"Ma,"Rin said walking to the door"I'll be back"_

_Rin walked to the front gates right behind Mina, she lead her to the main hallway. Rin looked at all her servants bow to her, she just kept walking. Walking right behind Mina through the main hallway. They walked outside, pasted the royal garden where the battle of her and Inuyasha had started was still going on. They reached the front gate, Mina had told the person that Lady Rin was on her way._

_"Thank you Mina you can go now"Rin said looking at Mina bow to her then walked away_

_"So it is true you are the demon princess seeking the shikon jewel"Sesshomaru said walking in the gate before it shut_

_"Why would you care anyways"Rin said walking to her favorite spot in the royal garden_

_"Why didn't you tell me then keeping it a secret"Sesshomaru said walking behind her_

_"Why didn't you tell me Inuyasha was your brother"Rin said sitting down in the grass near the flowers and away from the loud sound of war going on"Well"_

_"Didn't know you cared so much"Sesshomaru said looking at her_

_"You must not get it, me and Inuyasha don't get along that good then hearing you and him are realated was a bad time to tell me now"Rin said watching birds fly around in the garden"I didn't tell you that I was the demon princess because I knew you wouldn't have cared"_

_"So keeping it a secret from me was still wrong and you know that"Sesshomaru said looking around the garden then at her"But we both kept secrets from each other was even worse"_

_"Do you think Inuyasha going to tell your father"Rin said putting her head on his shoulder_

_"He might but my father wouldn't care"Sesshomaru said"Unless you are someone he hates"_

_Rin got up and lead Sesshomaru in the castle. _

_"Where are we going now"Sesshomaru said looking at her_

_"You'll see"Rin said grabbing his hand and leading him in the castle even more_

_They walked up stairs, they pasted so many servants staring at them. Rin dragged him to a deserted hall, they were now in the west wing, no servant was aloud in here, the only people she let in the west wing was people she let in, her sister, her mother and Lord Youshi her step-father. They kept walking untill they gotten to a plain wall._

_"What do we do now"Sesshomaru said looking at her_

_"Watch"Rin said letting go of his arm and put her hand on torch and pulled it down. _

_What had happen was she opened a passage way. She was the only one who knew about it. They walked into a beautiful room designed by her"What you think"_

_"Does anyone else know about this"Sesshomaru said walking nexted to her further into the room_

_"Nope, everyone that was aloud in the west wing doesn't even know what this room is"Rin said looking at him_

_"Why is this room here for anyways"Sesshomaru said walking to a chair and sat down_

_"It's here because when I'm mad or if I want to be alone I can just come here for some time alone"Rin said walking to him and sat down next to him_

_Rin and Sesshomaru started to talk more when her mom called her, she got up and walked out the room telling Sesshomaru that she'll be back. Rin walked out to see her mom looking at her._

_"What"Rin said looking at her_

_"Inuyasha here and he said, he's ready to kill you for good"Hope said looking at her_

_"Mom could you excuse me real quick"Rin said watching her mom walk away, Rin ran to the secret passage to tell Sesshomaru"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha is here"_

_"I already know"Sesshomaru said looking at her"I saw him brake down the gate"_

_"I'll be back"Rin said running out only to have Sesshomaru run after her_

_Rin and Sesshomaru ran to the gates and saw Inuyasha attacking the castle. It made Rin even more mad, she really wanted to kill him now. Thorn was up in the healing room watching the whole thing between Inuyasha and her sister. Hope was right behind them, she was going to help Rin fight Inuyasha and his pals._

_"Inuyasha.."Rin growled looking at him_

_"You look mad why"Inuyasha said runnig to her and pulling out the Tetsusaiga"Everyone here right now watching our fight, will see their future queen die by my hands"_

_"Keep dreaming Inuyasha, the only person to be dead is you Inuyasha"Rin said running to him with Azumariah in her hands"Die..."_

_Inuyasha laughed so hard, he was sure he was going to kill her tonight infront of everyone. Rin's clan was watching Inuyasha's little fight with Rin. Rin charged at Inuyasha but missed him by a second, he had already planned what he was going to do with her. He clashed his Tetsusaiga with her sword Azumariah making a loud bam sound._

_"Rin you turnning weak, why is that"Inuyasha said scartching her on the side_

_I have to finish him off or I'll be dead by tonight, I can't die I promise my father I would stay alive and not be weaken outRin thought falling to the ground and with tears coming out of her eyesI also promise him that I would revenge his death and that promise I will not forget about_

_She's dying, if I can hit her once more I can kill herInuyasha thought walking to her and puting Tetsusaiga to her neck_

_"Die"Inuyasha said as he was about to cut her in the neck_

_"Nooo.."Rin said closing her eyes_

_Inuyasha was about to kill her until he heard someone call his name. Inuyasha looked behind him and saw a gigantic dog on top of a hill looking at him. That same gigantic dog turned back into his normal form. He started to walk to them all, some people from his land bowed to him others made whispers saying he was the great dog demon but they were right. He was indeed Inu Taisho lord of the western lands._

_"Inuyasha step away from the girl"Inu Taisho said walking to Rin and looking at her"Who started this"_

_"Inuyasha"Everyone said pointing to Inuyasha_

_"Not true"Inuyasha said looking at them then at his father"Rin started it first"_

_"Inuyasha if you hadn't kill Rin's father, she wouldn't have tried to steal the jewel"Kagome said looking at him_

_"You killed him..I should kill you now"Rin said getting up but getting hold back by her mother and Sesshomaru"Let me go"_

_"Rin he died along time ago, it wasn't Inuyasha fault, after the battle with Aya she had tried him out, that's when Inuyasha came and finished him off"Hope said holding her"If he didn't kill Aya you wouldn't be here"_

_"You knew"Rin said breaking free from her grasp"You told me he died from the fire that started in our castle, he couldn't find a way out, you lied to me, I woulda been happy if he didn't kill Aya then I wouldn't let him die of a terrible death by that...that half-breed"_

_Rin ran back into the castle crying, thinking of running away, she didn't want to live now that she knows that truth. Rin ran to the west wing hopping no one was following her, she ran into her room still crying. She opened her door and shut it when she was in and ran to her bed. The covers on her bed was all wet now because of her crying._

_"You lied to her"Thorn said looking at her mother"You told me the truth but told her a lie, why"_

_"It was for her own good"Hope said walking away"You never knew your father he died when you was born, she knew him more, he helped her with everything, I knew it woulda been hard for her to find out the truth"_

_"But was it for your own good"Inu Taisho said looking at her walk away_

_"It was hard for me to know the truth too. knowing that he died by a young child"Hope said turning around_

_"Inuyasha"Inu Taisho said looking at him"Give me the shikon jewel"_

_"But..no..I can't"Inuyasha said feeling scared_

_"Give it up"Inu Taisho said forsing him"She needs it more or may I say she needs him more"_

_"Your going to let her revive him"Inuyasha said giving him the jewel"That's pathetic she doesn't need him nor does he need her"_

_"How dare you"Rin said running out of the castle and running to Inuyasha with stuff coming out of her hands"I'm going to kill you Inuyasha"_

_"Someone stop her"Inuyasha said stepping back away from everyone_

_"No Inuyasha, you need to know how it feels when it comes to family"Sesshomaru said looking at him_

_"You're a trader Sesshomaru"Inuyasha said running up to Rin with Tetsusaiga in his hands but was dodge by Rin, she had scratched him on the cheek making it bleed badly"You wench"_

_"I'm not a wench"Rin said keep on hitting him everywhere"Die Inuyasha"_

_"Stop her"Hope said running to her but got pushed back by Rin"Rin stop this nonsense now"_

_"To late"Rin said scartching Inuyasha once more making him fall_

_"This is going out of hand"Inu Taisho said walking to her slowly but made her back up"Rin clam down"_

_"Stay away from me"Rin said running away from them to the woods crying_

_"I'm going after her"Sesshomaru said running after her"Rin wait up please"_

_Rin ran deep into the forest, thinking she can get away from everyone but couldn't and she even knew she couldn't but she still tried. She ran and stopped by a huge tree with a symbol that said his name, her father, it was her fathers tomb. She touched it and a it started to light up. A moment later someone showed up in the woods._

_"Rin"Someone said from behind her_

_"Father you died, your not alive"Rin said backing up_

_"This is my spirt"He said looking at her"I know your mad because I'm dead but I'll always be with you"_

_"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be dead"Rin said walking to him"I miss you"_

_"Rin do you even know why she said that"He said looking at her shake her head"She said it because when I went to go fight Aya, she came and attacked the castle so I took her to a field away from the castle and killed her when I came back Inuyasha was there all alone, I walked over to him and some barrer hit me, he had cause a barrer to hit me so he can protect him"_

_"But...you didn't deserve to die"Rin said seeing tears come out of her eyes"You didn't do nothing to Aya why she fight you"_

_"Hold on we have a spy"He said cutting the bushes in half_

_"Rin..."Sesshomaru said walking to her"What are you doing out here"_

_"Sesshomaru"Rin said looking at him"I found my fathers spirt and his tomb"_

_"Rin"Grestfallen said looking at her_

_Seconds later he disappeared_

_"Everyone is leaving me"Rin said falling on the floor crying_

_"No they're not"Sesshomaru said picking her up"You will always have me and I'll always be with you"_

_End Of Flashback_

Rin was getting tried of these stupid flashbacks going on in her head. It was annoying and she knew it to, they meant something but what. She wanted to find out what was going to happen and she will. She fell on the floor crying and holding her head in her hands.

"Ahhhh get out of my head"Rin said crying

"What's wrong with you"Sesshomaru said walking to her but made her back away even more

"Stay away from me Sesshomaru"Rin said sharping her claws on a near by tree

_I'll alway's be with you_

"You lied to me"Rin said shaking her head but she was still crying"You said you'll alway's be with me, you betraded your family and you betraded me"

"Who told you I betraded you, Inuyasha, that was seven years ago when I betraded my family just to protect you"Sesshomaru said walking to her

"I never asked for your protection"Rin said looking at him"I really know it's hard for me to say this but really I didn't need you either"

""Sesshomaru just looked at her, he was going to walk away but he couldn't let her stay here in the forest

_How can she say that when I have always been with her"Sesshomaru thought then started to looking at her_

"You don't mean that"Sesshomaru said walking even closer to her

"I do"Rin said looking at him then walked past him saying"You may think you never lied to me but you have"

"Don't do this"Sesshomaru said grabbing her hand and pinning her to the wall"I'm the only reason you're here still, if it wasn't for me you would be dead, so don't think that I didn't care about you when I did"

"Let me go Sesshomaru"Rin said trying to pull from his grasp"I don't need you anymore"

_You're not alone no more you have me still and never will I turn my back at you_

"Ahhhh"Rin said falling to the ground, she was crying"I lied"

"What"Sesshomaru said looking at her and grabbing her chin in his hand

"I do need you"Rin said falling with her eyes closed, she wasn't dead, she had enough for one day

Sesshomaru picked Rin up and took her to the castle. He carried her through the large doors and had many salves and servants staring. Inuyasha saw who he was carrying and ran to them both. He was mad, Sesshomaru had betrade his family once again.

"Sesshomaru, what is she doing here"Inuyasha said pointing to Rin

"Shes with me"Sesshomaru said walking past him"Inuyasha, you will not bother her, she not in the mood, nether am I, so leave us"

"Father"Inuyasha yelled so loud that his father came running down the stairs"Father look what Sesshomaru brought back to the castle after seven years"

Inuyasha's father looked over there by his oldest son and saw a sleeping Rin in his arms. Inu Taisho wasn't mad at all, he was actually glad she came back, he missed her at the castle. Her and her peaceful self, he always enjoyed her in his presence.

"Sesshomaru see her to one of the guest chambers"Inu Taisho said looking at him then at Inuyasha"Inuyasha don't bother her, she needs her rest and I know she's not here to pick a fight, she simply wanted to see Sesshomaru"

"Why would she want to see Sesshomaru..."Inuyasha said looking at him than started to think up a reason"Ahhhh.. that nasty, Sesshomaru and that wench, you disgrace our family name, Sesshomaru"

"Inuyasha.."Inu Taisho said growling at him"Inuyasha you are so rude and you say Sesshomaru ruins the family name but it clearily tells me that you are ruinning it more then him"

Sesshomaru couldn't take it no more so he just left without anyone knowing. He walked up the stairs and to the guest chamber, he oped the door and sat Rin on the bed gently so he didn't wake her. He knew she was lying when she said she didn't need his protection or she didn't need him no more. After he put her on the bed he walked out the room leaving a lonely Rin sleeping nice and soundly.

Later that day Inuyasha was taking a walk around the castle and passed the guest room Sesshomaru put Rin in. He was going to walk in and finish her off for good but his father called him to the main hallway. Inuyasha walked away from the room and walked to the main hallway. He found his father sitting down in his favorite chair looking at him.

"Inuyasha where have you been"Inu Taisho said looking at him

"I was walking around the castle"Inuyasha said turnning around to leave then looked at his father"How long is she going to be here for this time"

"I don't know Inuyasha"Inu taisho said getting up and walking to the stairs

Auther's Note: Nexted Chapter is called Going Back Home

Mini Summary: What happens when Rin goes back home. Rin gets caught up with the two lords of the eastern lands, they want to kill her to revenge their mothers death. Rin leaves the western lands, but before she goes Thorn her younger sister mess it up. What will happn when Sesshomaru finds out that Rin's leaving, will he let her or will he go after her. Find out next by reading Chapter Three: Going Back Home


	3. Going Back Home

Expected Beauty

_Summary: Rin, a flower demon, finds a way to the western land. She meets her friend Ayame in the Forest of Inuyasha. They spot the two lords of the western land, a priestess and the leader of the wolf tribe. They end up stealing the shikon jewel from the priestess Kagome, when Kagome finally realize what they were here for, she demands the villigers to kill them. They can't do anything, so Inuyasha puts them in a cell in the western castle. Who will save them, Rin thinks she can get out alone without anyone but she cannot._

Chapter Three: Going Back Home

The nexted morning Rin woke up trying to figure out where she was. She got up and looked out of the window and saw many servants in the garden. She notice she wasn't at her castle she was in the western land. She opened the window before jumping out, she made sure no body was looking or following her. She jumped out and ran to the gate, she jumped over the gate and ran out. When she ran out, she ran through the Forest of Inuyasha getting away from the castle for good. She promised herself that she'll never come back to the western lands for no reason. She started to walk once she was out of sight, she walked to the demon tree, where she first met Sesshomaru at.

When she was there she could feel a strong aura coming from the tree when she placed her hand on it. Rin jumped on a branch and looked back at the western castle, she felt bad for leaving and not telling Sesshomaru but she knew he would find her anyways so what was the point. She started to feel the dark aura that was coming from the tree again, she looked down and saw nothing then she looked up and somewhere out of nowhere someone had attacked her. She thought it was Inuyasha until she figured out that the sense of smell coming from this demon was not Inuyasha vail smell. She looked at the person who attacked her but she couldn't see his face.

"Show yourself"Rin yelled pulling out Azumariah

"Well, well, well what do we have here, I see Lord Sesshomaru has finially let you out of the castle, what might your name be"Someone said coming out from the shadows

"I'm Lady Rin of Caminanatoe, the northern lands, I do not belong to Sesshomaru nor do I belong to anyone but myself"Rin growled at him

"So your the unknown princess that got a beat down by Inuyasha seven years ago are you not"He said walking up to her but made her back up"I'm Ryu of the east, I am the next fallen leader of my land, my brother right behind you is Ryo, we are the cats of all cats but I must say for a dog demon like yourself, your okay"

"Do I really care, no"Rin said walking away but got grabbed by Ryo and pinned her on the tree"For a cat your smart but not smart enough"

Rin scratched Ryo in the face with her claws then jumped back in the tree. Ryu was laughing at Ryo but with him he had another thing coming Rin had scratched him too. Once Ryu saw that she wasn't playing he came charging at her in full speed, Rin dodged all his attacks but she couldn't take it anymore he was toying with her. His pathetic moves was only slowing her down and thats what he wanted to.

"Tell me this, why are you here in the western lands if you don't belong to Sesshomaru"Ryu said blocking all of her moves

"I want revenge for my fathers death"Rin said then stopped fighting"I'm only going to tell you this once and for all, my moves are only going to weaken unless I fall, but if I don't fall I will increase my power and finish you off, my demon streight isn't helping me my flower powers are, You must think I'm only a dog demon like Sesshomaru but your wrong, the only thing that keep me up is being a flower maiden and not the broad power of a dog demon"

"What..."Ryu said stopping the fight"Your the owner of the cherry blossoms I keep smelling, that reminds me of my mother's death"

"Whose your mother"Rin said putting Azumariah back in her sheth

"Aya leader of all cats, she still watches over us and wants us to revenge her death by killing you"Ryu said walking to her"Aya is the lady who sent you father to war and death"

"No she sent my father to war not death after my father killed her, he became weak but he promised me that he would die but he did a day after the war between Aya Queen of all cats and Grestafallen King of Caminanatoe. that little runt Inuyasha, killed him after the war"Rin yelled then charged at him once more which lead them back in the western castles view everyone could see what was going on

"Dream on little princess"Ryo said charging at her with his older brother behind him

They fought till the end. Rin had almost gotten beaten if it wasn't for Inuyasha who interferred. She was surprised that Inuyasha would saved her and protect her but he didn't do it for her he did it so he'll be the one to kill Rin. Rin started to sense fire coming from the sky, she looked up and saw a cloud of fire she knew who it was, it was her younger sister Thorn. Rin ran to her and hugged her for saving her life.

"Rin let's go home for good"Thorn said while putting everyone in danger with her fire she started, she had cause fire to go everywhere, even in the castle"Let's go sis"

"We can't Thorn everyone in the castle plus Sesshomaru is still in there I have to help him"Rin said running to the castle

Rin and Thorn ran to the castle and saw that everything in the castle was burning, they ran to the tower and saw Sesshomaru standing by the window looking at his land be destroyed. He noticed that someone had enter the room and looked at them, He looked at Rin who was looking at him and then looked at Thron who was glowing with fire, she had it everywhere even in her eyes.

"You caused this didn't you"Sesshomaru said pinning her to the wall"I'm going to kill you, you should have been dead years ago if I didn't save you"

"Sesshomaru noooooo... she didn't started it, she may have started the fire but Ryu and Ryo of the East is here invading your lands and trying to kill me, so don't kill her"Rin said pushing his hand away from Thorn's throat"Please Sesshomaru don't kill her, were leaving"

"To where"Sesshomaru said letting Thorn go

"Back to our kingdom"Rin said jumping out of the window with Thorn behind her"Were not coming back not even for a visit, and I am sorry to say but you can't come to Caminanatoe theirs a passage you have to go through to get there"

"Noo"Sesshomaru said running after her and Thorn but they were using up all their demon power

Sesshomaru ran after Rin and Thorn. When they finially stopped they looked at Sesshomaru than took their kimonos off so they can swim in their bikini's. Rin walked in the water then looked back at Sesshomaru, her face looked sad, really sad. Thorn pulled on her arm to go, Rin said her goodbyes by releasing a tear drop. That was the end, she jumped in the freezing water and swam to the bottom of the ocean and went back home and this time for good. Sesshomaru just looked at the clean plain ocean and waited until he was ready to leave he was thinking of going after her but he didn't. Inu Taisho walked up from behind him and looked in his eyes and saw complete emptiness in him.

"Sesshomaru go after her"Inu Taisho siad looking at him

"No, she gone for good and it going to stay that way"Sesshomaru said wanting to walk away but he couldn't, he wasn't about to let her go like that

"Sesshomaru go, this stubborness that I'm getting from you simply tells me that you care about her and doesn't want her to leave"Inu Taisho said putting his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder"Go after her, she needs you"

Without saying a word Sesshomaru jumped in the water and followed Rin's smell. He notice that he was almost out of breath, he tried to hold it in more but couldn't,he swimmed to the surface. He jumped out of the water and saw he wasn't in the western lands no more, he was in the northern lands. He got out of the water and saw guirds pointing spears at him. They grabbed him and brought him to their queen.

They walked through the northern lands, they jumpped up a steep that was made so the prisoners won't escape while jumpping. They walked to the casle and into the main hallway. Sesshomaru noticed that everyone in the castle was happy about something, he thought it was because of Rin which it was. When they finially got to the queen, they open the doors to her study room and threw him in there. Rin looked down at the prisoner, she knew exactly who it was, Sesshomaru, she knew he was going to follow her through the passage of Caminanatoe.

"You may go now but leave him"Rin said looking at the guirds leave then back at Sesshomaru"Why did you follow me this time"

"You left without no reguirds of telling me"Sesshomaru said walking to her

"I told you I was leaving"Rin said looking at him

"Yeah at the last minute"Sesshomaru said taking a seat nexted to her

"Why do you have to do this to me Sesshomaru, I don't belong out there in the Western Lands, I belong here with my people and my family that I still have which is my sister"Rin said yelling at him"Seven years ago, Inuyasha not only killed my father but he killed my mother and half of my people and part of my clan"

"Why take it down on me"Sesshomaru yelled while walking to the window"I'm not the one who started this all, I tried to protect you from people like Inuyasha and what do you tell me I don't need your protection, that's the last time I'm ever helping you out"

"I told you Sesshomaru I was lying"Rin yelled while walking to the window and stood next to him crying, she started to calm down alittle"I only said it because now that I'm older I don't need protection nor do I want it"

"I should have never came here, my father was wrong"Sesshomaru said walking to the door

"About what me needing you, Sess you should know me by now"Rin said looking at him walk away"I do need you and I do need your peotection at least"

""Sesshomaru said nothing he could think of anything nor could he think of what to say to her, he just keep walking out the door

"Sesshomaru you walk out that door and the guirds are going to get you"Rin said running in front of him"What's with you, I been knowing you for like ever and never have I ever saw so much stubborness or anger in you eyes when it came to me"

"Move out of my way Rin"Sesshomaru said almost growling at her

"What, are you growling at me now, Sesshomaru I hope you know this is my land and whatever I say goes"Rin yelled at him knowing that it was the truth"Don't do this Sess"

"Move"Sesshomaru said grabbing her hand and moving her out of his way but she got back up and walked infront of him again

"You know Sesshomaru I know you better than that and if I was someone else walking infront of you and disobeying your orders you would kill me"Rin said pushing him away from the door"Why don't you treat me any different than how you treat others"

"Rin you got guts I must say but this is going out of hand now move"Sesshomaru said grabbing her hand but she started to poison him with the poison she had in her hand"What the..."

"Being a flower is better than being a dog demon"Rin said trying to push him away"This poison will go deep into your system and before long you'll be dead"

"You want that don't you Rin"Sesshomaru said pinning her gently to a wall"Stop poisoning me and I'll let you go"

"Who said I wanted it"Rin said pushing him out of the way but Sesshomaru grabbed her again"Let go Sesshomaru"

"No"Sesshomaru said gently pushing her on the wall again"Give up Rin, you won't win"

"I'm going to say this once more, I'll only weaken if I fall but if I don't fall my power will increase itself and will kill my enemy, my dog demon powers don't help me during my fights it only makes me weaker if I don't learn to control it, my flower powers are the only thing that keeps me up and running without them I would be dead"Rin said looking at him"My family is different then others we seperate our powers from each other when we are not together but when we are together we put our powers in one and we become restless and hunger for more power and now that my mother and father is gone me and Thorn has not that much power unless we put them together but it won't matter"

"What are you really trying to say Rin that if you and your sister puts both your flower and fire powers together you can kill someone"Sesshomaru said leanning down to her"Well..."

"No that not what I'm trying to say, Thorns power will increase itself if we put our power together but my power can't increase itself unless someone more stronger put their powers together or if my mother and father comes back from the dead"Rin said looking at him lean down to her"If Inuyasha didn't kill them then I wouldn't be in this mess"

"Your turning weak by the minute aren't you Rin"Sesshomaru said

"No I'm not I just won't have people calling me weak when they are the ones that are weak"Rin said so softly as if he could here it"I won't turn weak untill I get my revenge, and I won't give up either not even to you Sesshomaru"

"Who said you had too"Sesshomaru said leanning down to kiss her

What bugs Rin the most is when Sesshomaru does the same thing to her everytime they end up fighting and arguing with each other Sesshomaru always have to be soft on her before it gets to them never talking to each other again. Sesshomaru grabbed her chin and brought her closer by putting his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. Rin had gave into the kiss, she pulled his collar to pull him abit closer. While Rin and Sesshomaru were making out Thorn walked in silently and saw them kissing, she smiled and wished them luck then walked out and shut the door silently so they wouldn't hear her.

Nexted Morning

The nexted morning Rin woke up in her room half-naked nexted to Sesshomaru who only had his kimono pants on, she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She walked in the bathroom and took a shower, then walked out, she noticed that Sesshomaru was already up. Rin walked out of the bathroom in only a towel. She walked to her closet but before she could even open the door Sesshomaru had grabbed her hand and brought her to him and kissed her roughly. After that he walked in the bathroom and she walked in the closet, she got out a white dress with a orange left hand seleve and a orange collar, she had blue flowers at the bottom of the dress. When she was done she walked out, she didn't see Sesshomaru walk out of the bathroom yet, so she left without telling him.

She walk out of her room and to the main enterance of the west wing, she walked to the royal garden but before she got there she told Mina when Sesshomaru comes out bring him to the royal garden. She walked in the garden and saw her sister placing flowers on her mothers and fathers tomb stone and started to pray. Rin walked to her and put her hand on her shoulder. She wished the war between her and Inuyasha never had happen because if it didn't her mother would have been alive still.

_Rin he died along time ago_

"Mina always told me that you had always wanted to meet our father"Rin said softly

_You knew_

"Rin what was he like"Thorn said looking at her"I always wanted to meet him but never have, mother said that he was some water god and had always took care of the waters that's why we have this new passage"

_Stop her, Rin stop this nonsense now_

"Well Thorn, he had never liked water until he meet mom, he knew it was his birth right but never liked it"Rin said looking at her"He became a god after he had me but after the fight with Aya he became weak, Everyday when he fought Aya he thought that she was dead but she wasn't that's what made him weak"

"Rin seven years ago someone said that you saw his sprit, how"Thorn said getting up

_Too late_

"I called to him, after I heard the truth I fought with Inuyasha then ran to the forest and called out to him"Rin said walking back in the castle"If you really want to see him then go to the demon tree of life, his tomb is there but only his sprit will come"

And with that she was gone untill she heard a scream, Rin ran to the royal garedn and saw Ryu and Ryo capturing Thorn. Thorn was screaming for help, it wasn't safe for her to go anywhere alone now. Rin ran to her but got pushed back by Ryu. He still had that scratched mark on his face from when she scratched him yesterday. He pushed her back and slapped her across her face leaving bloody lines. Rin touched her face then got up and pulled out Azumariah.

"Well hello Rin, it's nice to see you again"Ryu said touching her face then saw a mark on her neck"Your marked, who marked you"

"First of all it's Lady Rin to you"Rin said slapping him also leaving more marks on his face"And second of all I don't need to tell you who marked me"

"Wench, your going to pay for that"Ryu said charging at her but she dodged his weak attacks"I guess you'll have to say goodbye to your sister becasue she is coming with us"

"What...no"Rin said running to him but he was already gone"Damn.."

"What's with you"Sesshomaru said walking from in back of her and saw tears in her eyes

"They took her"Rin said while Sesshomaru hugged her"Damn that cat I'll have his head"

"Lets go"Sesshomaru said grabbing her hand and running to the clear open sea

"Where"Rin said being dragged

"You want your sister back don't you"Sesshomaru said looking at her nodded"Then lets go"

Sesshomaru and Rin ran to the open sea, Rin of course took off her dress to swim in her bikini again. They both jumped in and swimmed to the other side to get to the western lands. When they got there they jumpped out of the water and dried off. Sesshomaru gave Rin his top part of his kimono so she'll be warm. They walked to the Western castle and saw his father on the chair reading something then put it down. He looked at them and smiled then got up and walked to them.

"Where exactly have you been"Inu Taisho said looking at him then at Rin who still had part of Sesshomaru's kimono on"I sent you to look for her yesterday, what took you so long"

"I was at the same exact place you told me to go"Sesshomaru said looking at his faher than at Inuyasha who is now walking down the stairs

"Well, well, well what do we have here"Inuyasha said looking at them but was mostly looking at Rin"Why the hell is she here"

"Inuyasha, she can be here if she wants to"Sesshomaru said looking at him

"What is that look in her eyes that looks so sad"Inuyasha said laughing"What another one of your family members died"

"Not funny Inuyasha"Rin said softly"Thorn's missing"

"What..."Inu Taisho said looking at her

"Ryu and Ryo of the east kidnapped her"Rin said tugging on Sesshomaru's arm

"That's not a surprise"Inuyasha said laughing"Ryu should have took her along time ago"

"Shut up Inuyasha"Rin yelled then stabbed him in the stomach with a thorn"That's what you get Inuyasha"

"Damn you Rin"Inuyasha said looking at her then at the mark on her neck"She's been marked by who"

"None of your business Inuyasha"Rin growled walking to the guest room Sesshomaru first put her in

"You marked her didn't you Sesshomaru"Inuyasha said looking at her

"And if I did what would you do Inuyasha"Sesshomaru growled while following Rin to the guest room

"No one tells me anything"Inuyasha said walking to his room

To Be Continued


	4. Remember

Expected Beauty

_Summary: Rin, a flower demon, finds a way to the western land. She meets her friend Ayame in the Forest of Inuyasha. They spot the two lords of the western land, a priestess and the leader of the wolf tribe. They end up stealing the shikon jewel from the priestess Kagome, when Kagome finally realize what they were here for, she demands the villigers to kill them. They can't do anything, so Inuyasha puts them in a cell in the western castle. Who will save them, Rin thinks she can get out alone without anyone but she cannot._

Chapter Four:Remember

A hour after Sesshomaru and Rin got to the western castle, they began arguing aboutwhat to do with Thorn. Rin was mad that since Ryu had met her, he capture her sister. Ryu wanted to get Rin first than go after Thorn but she guessed that he got to Thorn first. Sesshomaruand Rin kept arguing, nothing was working, everything they thought of it comes to Thorn being dead or someone getting hurt.

"Sesshomaru we have to get Thorn back"Rin said walking around the room

"Rin, Ryu will not kill her until he has you both together"Sesshomaru said walking to her

"How do you know, he might have already killed her already"Rin yelled at him"Sesshomaru this isn't funny no more, Thorn might be dead right now"

"I never said this was funny"Sesshomaru said looking at her"Rin believe me she's not dead"

"What if she is"Rin yelled at him once more but she started to clam down"Sesshomaru, I love you, yes but my sister might be dead and if we don't find her quick we'll be too late"

"Whatever"Sesshomaru said walking out the door with Rin just looking at him walking away

"Damn, what have I done"Rin said walking to the bed

Rin kept trying to think of a way to get Thorn back. Rin layed down on the bed thinking, but she wasn't able to get anything when she knows Sesshomaru is mad at her. Rin got up and took off Sesshomaru top kimono that he gave her when they were coming to the western lands. She walked to the closet and got out a long pink dress out of the closet. She put it on, when she was done she put on some pink high heels then walked out of the room. She walked over to Sesshomaru's chambers, too see if he was there. When she got there, she knock softly but there wasn't anything. She opened the door and walked in.

"Sesshomaru are you in here"Rin yells but no answer came"Where can he be"

She walks in further. She calls out to him once more but still no answer. She walks to his bedside and sees a note on it that say's her name on it, she starts to read it.

Note:

Dear Rin,

Went to fight some demons in the north part of the western lands, I'll return shortly.

Love Always, Sesshomaru

Rin sat down on his bed wanting to cry but nothing came out. She then gained the strenght to get up and leave. She walked out of his room and walked down stairs as Inu Taisho looked at her. He wondered where she was going. He saw her run out of the castle and headed to the eastern lands.

He was going to go after her, but something told him that it wasn't a good idea. Inu Taisho just looked at her walk out the castle, she looked very mad and was not in the mood to fight with anyone or even talk to them. She quickly ran out into the gardens and ran to the lake where it connected to the eastern lands. She reached the lake in no time but the problem was she couldn't see anything, a white mist came into the air. She smelt cats and her sister nearby, she ran into that direction but when she reached it she started to smell a reek smell of blood. Rin thought if she keeps on with the road to her sister she can find her in no time unless they kill her. Rin saw Thorn lying in a puddle of her own blood.

"Thorn what happen"Rin said running to her"Thorn please be awake, I did not give up my life protecting you and now you die, Thorn please wake up"

"Ha, ha, ha I see you did come to save that brat from dying but I hate to break it to you she will be dead by the end of the night and you can't do anything about that"Ryu laughed as he heard a growl coming from her

"Your way far from what I can do, you still haven't realized that I am mated to someone with the power to bring her back"Rin growled at him as she ran to him but he kept dodging her attacks

"Oh I haven't forgoten, but the problem for you is where is he, I don't see your dear Sesshomaru around anywhere, if he doesn't hurry up and save you and your little bratty sister you'll both be dead by tonight"Ryu said hitting her which made her hit the tree

"Damn, he is telling the truth, how can I save Thorn by tonight without the Tenseiga"Rin whispered as she got up, she started to think that she could that if she finds Sesshomaru could she persuade him to give her the Tenseiga"I got it I can find him but I have to hurry"

Rin got up and ran back to the western castle. She reached the castle before sun down, she started to worry she only had until the sun comes back up. She walked into the castle and saw Inuyasha at the stairs waiting for her. Rin walked right past him and ran to Sesshomaru's room. She walked into his room, she saw no sign of Sesshomaru no where, she walked further into the room and still no sign of him. She walked out of his room and down stairs and pasted Inuyasha once again, until she heard his voice talking to her.

"Wait right there you little brat, I hope you know that it is rude just to walk past me and not say anything"Inuyasha said walking to her

"Do you have a point Inuyasha because if you don't then I'm going to hurt you, I don't have time for you or anyone around here, wheres Sesshomaru"Rin growled as she looked at him

"You mean you don't even know where he is, we've been looking for him since this morning and it's weird that he didn't tell you that he was leaving"Inuyasha said looking at her and walking around her

"He left a note in his room saying that he was going to fight some intruding demon in the western lands and that he won't be back into later"Rin said walking out the castle"He didn't even tell Inuyasha where he was going that is weird"

Rin ran out of the castle and ran back to her home land, she was mad Sesshomaru didn't even tell his brother that he went to fight demons in his land, but what was even weirder was that she actually thought he was lying to her. She came into his room and saw the saying he was out fighting but he left her room five minutes before that, something was strange but sooner or later she will find out. She reached her land and ran back to the castle. She saw Mina walking back into the castle until she sensed Rin behind her.

"Welcome back Lady Rin, wheres Lord Sesshomaru"Mina said asking her in curiousity

"He not here but Mina do me a favor if he comes here send him to me fast I have a bone to pick with him"Rin said as she was about to walk into the castle

"Milady where Lady Thorn I haven't seen her since you and Lord Sesshomaru left this place around three hours ago"Mina said as she looked into Rin sad eyes

"I sorry to tell you Mina but I have to Thorn is dead, Ryu killed her a hour ago"Rin said as tears came running down here eyes"Mina remember to bring him to me if he comes"

Rin ran into the castle crying her only blood family is dead, the only ones she has left is Sessomaru and his family and thats only the three of them. She ran to her hidden room and shut the door. She remembered when she first brought Sesshomaru in this room and then let Mina know where she was. Rin ran to her bed as she cried into the pillow, Thorn was a wonderful sister. She still needed to find out how to find a demons weakness and all that stuff, she died at a young age. Rin cried and cried but it didn't bring back her sister, her crying soon made her head hurt so she soon feel asleep.

Meanwhile with Sesshomaru, he returned back to the western castle at dawns peek. He arrived just in time to figure out Rin had left. He guessed that since he left her this morning, she would have thought he didn't care for her but it was a lie he cared about her and loved her truely. He walked into his room and smelt Rin all over it, he saw that she read his note and saw tears still on it. He walked out the room and out the castle and ran to the northern lands. He swimmed back to the north and ran to the castle it had Rins sense all over it. Sesshomaru ran to the castle as he saw Mina walk to him.

"Why hello Lord Sesshomaru, Milady has requested for me to bring you to her when you came, but it is sad that she is asleep right now but you can still go up there"Mina said looking at him as she lead him down the hall and to the hidden room"Here you go Milord"

Sesshomau thanked her as he walked into Rin's hidden room. He saw her laying on the bed asleep in a long pink dress with her heels still on her feet. He shut the door as he walked over to the bed, he wasn't going to wake her. He looked down at the woman before him and started to think why he had marked her. To his corrections, his mind told him he only marked her because he did love her and cared about her more then ever. He kissed her forehead and walked to the fution next to the bed and layed down,he wasn't going to sleep with her and wake up to her screaming saying why he was there and what was he there for. He soon fell into a deep sleep as he soon heard a noise coming from the top tower.

He wole up, he looked across the room to see a peaceful Rin laying down on the bed. Sesshomaru walked toward the door but stop, something inside told him not to leave her again. Shes not safe, unless he was with her but that didn't stop him, he opened the door as he started to, he soon heard a sound coming from Rin. he turned around and saw her breathing wildly and besides that she was awake. he looked at her as she went to stand up but she fell instead. She lost her balance for the moment, she looked at Sesshomaru as she got up. She look in his eyes as her eyes became watery, her tears wouldn't come out but soon they will, she thought Sesshomaru had left her and would have never came back but she was wrong. She wanted to walk to him and tell him what had happen to Thorn but she was afriad that he wouldn't have cared.

Sesshomaru just looked at her as he slowly walked to her. She looked confused about her feelings, something told her to go one way and the other way said to follow her heart and to return to him. He continued to slowly walk to her but when he was closer to her than before she back up. He watched her back up, so he quickly grabbed her hand so that she wasn't able to back up anymore. Rin did not struggle or nothing like she did years ago. Sesshomaru pulled her to him as he smelt her tears and wondered why she was crying. Rin cried into his kimono as he held her close to him. They stayed like that for awhile until he started to look at her and wonder why she was still crying.

"Rin, what happen"Sesshomaru whispered in her ear as he saw that she was not speaking"Rin what happen, why do you continue to cry"

Rin wanted to answer but no words came from her mouth. Sesshomaru knew she wasn't going to say anything simply because she couldn't. She wasn't able to talk and he knew it. Rins tears had dried up as she tried to get out of his hold. Sesshomaru wouldn't let her go, but why, Rin looked at him as she started to wonder, was he doing this because he cared for her or he just wanted her to stop crying. The answer was simple he cared for her, he wouldn't had came all this way for nothing.

_Why can't I talk, normally I can tell him whats wrong and he'll take care of it, but today the only thing I can do is cry, Thorn is gone and will always be away from this place, she's not coming back, I already know I'm too late to save her but I still care about herRin thought as her eyes begans to cry, Rin tried to hold it back but this time she couldn't, she only had one sister and now shes gone"This is insane, I have to stop this crying at once or Sesshomaru will do something that will make me stop, but..."_

Sesshomaru couldn't take this anymore, he grabbed her chin as he held her still in his arm. He made her look up at him but this time she did struggle, he had to do something for her to look at him and to tell her that he was still with her and the mark proves it. Sesshomaru got her struggling body to stop for a second, he closed all the space that was left from them both, he leaned down on her and kissed her soft lips, just like he did before he mated with her.

Sesshomaru put his arm around her small body, with the hold of her chin he was able to deepen the kiss. Rin didn't struggle, she was with the man she had loved for years now. Sesshomaru tried making her kiss him back but she wouldn't yet. Rin soon got the idea that he wanted her to kiss him back, she was weak for the moment but she kissed him back. Soon after that she was rewarded with a hard and fast kiss from him. Rin tried putting her arms around his neck but she wasn't able to, he had already broke the kiss between them but she knew that wasn't going to be the last one, she'll be getting from him.

"Now are you going to talk or do you want me to make you,"Sesshomaru said knowing for what he said he knew she wasn't going to talk, he watched her look at a picture on her night stand, he looked at the picture, it had a picture of her and Thorn sitting down on a chair laughing, Sesshomaru looked at her and the tears coming from her eyes, he wiped her tears away and continiued to talk"She's dead isn't she?"

Rin nodded and tighted her grip on his kimono, she knew he cared for her and was going to help her through it. Sesshomaru let go of her chin and used it to caressed the side of her cheek and to wipe the tears that were still falling down her face. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and kissed her as he pulled herself and his self to her bed. They both sat down, her head resested on his shoulder, he had her in a tight embrace. He soon forgot why he got up and what was upstairs. Rin fell asleep moments later but was soon woken up by the thing that was in the tower. Sesshomaru was already up and walking out the door, waiting for her to come with him. Rin got up and ran to the door, they both walked out the door.

They walked out the room and walked out to the towers, the noise from the towers began to get louder and louder every second they got closer to the towers. Walking up to the towers soon got chilly, she crossed her arms around her chest trying to warm herself up. Reaching the tower they walked in, they didn't really see anyone, wanting to walk back Rin sensed something coming from over them, she looked up and Ryu and Ryo hanging from wires on the celling. They both jumped down looking at Rin, Rin backed up into Seshomaru who grabbed her which brought her closer to him and not them. Ryu walked forward to her, hearing a growl from Sesshomaru made him laugh while continuing walking to her.

"I see you both came, how interesting don't you think Ryo"Ryu said laughing his way to Ryo

"Yes very interesting, but it would have been better if Thorn and her pathetic father Grestfallen was here"Ryo said laughing along with his brother Ryu,"He was nothing serious, pathetic like always, he wasn't even able to protect his little girl."

"Shut up Ryo, my father wasn't pathetic, if he was pathetic then way did he kill your mother, he was never weak in any way."Rin yelled to him while walking ot him, breaking from Sesshomaru embrace

"She did die of failure yes I must say but she didn't die from him, by his hands, he may had killed her but he didn't kill her spirt, it lives within us,"Ryu said walking to her,"She never gave up trying to kill him but was only to be killed by him when he was to be dead by her, now I'm here with Ryo and we will finish what she wanted to do years ago, kill him, he may be dead but your not."

"I love to see you try, I fought you before, your weak."Rin said looking at him, he ran to her in a fast speed.

Ryu ran to her, going a fast speed trying to reach her, when close enough she moved before he could get her. Sesshomaru watched her dodge Ryu's move, knowing her she'll go on forever trying to kill him, besides that he did kill what meant most to her Thorn, and for his mother she killed her father. This was going to go on forever, he had to stop it before they ruin the castle. Sesshomaru took this point as a great opportunity to pull out his whi and hit them. Pulling out the yellowish-green whip, Sesshomaru hit Ryu in the arm and Ryo in the leg. Rin looked ta him and growled, Rin dodge his whip, just to make sure it didn't hit her. Sesshomaru walked over to her, seeing her growl at him while walking to her. He grabbed her arm while jumping out the window, Ryu watched him do so and ran after them with his bloody arm. Ryo ranafter his brother moments later, landing on the ground, he threw his first hit toward her. It was some kind of thunder bolt, with electric waves coming toward her and Sesshomaru. Rin stood there looking at the thunder wave coming close to hitting them.

Rin moved out the way by jumping onto a branch from a nearby tree. Sesshomaru looked at her, he only had a few seconds to do somethingbefore the wave hit him. He unsheath his Tenseiga, while stabbing it into the ground. Rin looked at him wondering what he was doing, she than looked at Ryu seeing that he was going to connect his attack with Ryo's. Ryu pulled out his sword and attacked, the power from his sword sent secret waves which connected with ryo's electric waves. Rin looked down Sesshomaru, those waves were coming closer to him fast and all he could was protect himself with the Tenseiga. Rin went to go jump down to be with him but someone came from behind her, grabbing her made her struggle.

When the waves hit Sesshomaru, all could hear was Rin sceaming out to him, and Ryu laughing, before the electric circuit hit him, he saw Rin struggling on the branch, trying to get up, he wan't able to help her. When the wave hit him it felt like his body was becoming numb. On the branch Ryo was laughing he almost let go of Rin, but was surprised to find her punching him the stomach and running to Sesshomaru. Ryu leaped before her, landing infront of Sesshomaru while bearing his fangs at Rin.

"Move Ryu, this is not your concern"Rin growled at him while looking at Sesshomaru, his body looked so weak, his eyes were closed and everything about him looked so lifeless, the blood dripping from his weak body, had her mate, her Sesshomaru let himself take cover while she is safe.

"In your dreams Rin, I think it would be better if he was dead."Ryu said looking at her

"Move Ryu, or be moved"Rin yelled as she walked closer to him, he moves slightly so she could get through

Running to his side, Rin looked down at him, how could he, why did he do this, she knew he wanted to make up for all the times he wasn't there for her, all the times he could have marked her. Grabbing Tendeiga in her hand, she let a sigle tear fall from her face. She put Tenseiga over his body to see if his sword would let her use it on him, if she were ever to use it. Swinging the sword over his weak body, a blue light covered his body from what the sword did. Rin put down the sword and kneeled down by his side. When she used the Tenseiga he wasn't dead, from what the wave done has sent his powers to die on him while getting hit by the circuit.

Sesshomaru openedhis eyes to see rin lingering over him, he glow was small color of pink. It looked like she was disappearing right in front of him, well the truth is that she was disappearing in front of him. The bright pink surrounded her before she disappeared. When he watched her disappear it felt like she had left him for life. it hurt him to see her leave him like this, he loved her and cared about her, he should have mated and marked her years ago. Rin reappeared moments later, infront of Sesshomaru with a big smile on her face. She looked more like a demoness, over the years people and demons who came to her land they all thought she was human. Her hair was longer, black silky wavy it is, it went past her waste line, almost as long as Sesshomaru's. She wore a long white dress, the sleeves were long like all her other dresses and kimono's, he left sleeve was orange and the right one was blue flowers at the bottom. Her collar was orange and the bottom of her dress has those same flowers from her right sleeve on it. Her heels were tall. Her markings on her face started to show and was similar to Sesshomaru except she had three strips on her cheeks instead of having two like himself

Ryo and Ryu looked at her in shock, was this the same girl they were trying to kill, yes indeed it was. Ryu went to walk to her, he was stopped by a shock wave that looked like it came from rin. When he stopped he noticed a smile growingonto her face, Ryo watched Ryu walk to her, what was he doing does he want to get killed, or even worse die form coming close to her.

Moving closer to her, Ryu reached for the sword on the ground. Did he seriously think he could beat her with a sword that can not kill. Sesshomaru went to walk infront of Rin, when he heard her sweet, soft voice.

"Don't even think about trying to protect me again, I'm not letting you go this time,"Rin smiled as she stepped before him.

Rin stood there as Sesshomaru walked to her, standing next to her, he sa how serious she was. From the way she looked at him and talked to him, it seem she wanted him to live a little longer. Ryu continued to walked to her closer to them, a shiver came running down his back while walking to them both. He heard a small growl from Rin, the growl sounded like she was serious.

Rin pulled out Azumariah from it's sheath, it has been years simce she use her sword. Grabbing onto the handle, she threw her first hit to Ryu, meanwhile Ryo watched as he planned to kill Rin by throwing a certain kind of power at her. Pulling out his sword, he tried dodging the attack right back at her, but it back fired, wanting to attack to hit her it hit him instead. His and hers attack hit himself, he wasn't thinkingthat much, since she was a dog demon and he was a cat demon her power increases when she's in her true form. He looked at the power hitting him and growled. Ryu ran to his brother once the power faded away so he didn't get hit. Ryo was now laying in his own puddle of blood, this was bad very bad.

Ryu growl as he got up from where he was. His growl in his voice was deep and strong, something was caught in his throat as he growled. Rin did a small, silient laugh, she knew he heard her, she wanted him to hear her. Ryu continued to watched her laugh, to him it wasn't funny, to her it was very funny. He got up and walked to the couple, he looked at the sword laying on the ground, he quickly grabbed it and tried using it on his brother. Swinging the blade above the limb body he swung it to him, this time when he saw his brother after using the fang, nothing had happen. His body still poured out blood, he didn't look like he was alive.

Now it bothered him, his brother died a painful death, from that wench. How could she, this was painful, to have his brother dead like this. Yes, now he remembered he killed Thorn, she was torn away from her and now she wants revenge for what he did. Ryu walked to Rin and Sesshomaru, the anger and madness in his eyes stayed on Rin, as he heard her laugh hhe could tell it was revenge.

"Wench, you'll pay fo this,"Ryu said in almost a growl

"He deserved it,"Rin said looking at him

Ryu growled at the last comment she said, how could she say that, Ryo was good, a wonderful person, he was better than that little bratty sister she had. Rin looked at him in complete madness, he was mad at her for killing his only brother but earlier he had killed her only sister. Waiting for him to do something, Rin stood there, with Sesshomaru looking at her. Ryu finally did something, he grabbed Ryos sword from the floor and drooped Sesshomaru's Tenseiga. Grabbing a hold of the sword he came running to Rin with it in both his hands, coming closer to Rin, Sesshomaru jumped in the air while grabbing the Tenseiga, putting it into it's sheath he landed next to the dead body of Ryo's. Rin clashed her blade against Ryu's before he could chash ir against hers.

The swords made a big bom sound when the sword collided. Rin stayed holding Ayumariah with one hand while she used the other hand to dig her claws into his flesh. As she heard a scream come from his mouth and felt the blood come from her hands, she took her other hand that still had the sword in it, she swing it and cut off his left arm. The scream of pain came from him which made her satified, knowing him at least one more hit could damage him for life, make his body weak like he did to Sesshomaru. This reminded her whn her mother died, her scream was deep and sounded like she was in more pain than shehad asked for.

Ryu knelt down in front of her, driping in blood. The blood rushed down his throat, down his shoulder to his missing arm he once had, over his black kimono he notced that this was the end of his pitful life. Rin swung the sword once more but was surprised that ryu grabbed his sword in his other hand . Clashing the blade he was able to make her fall. Sesshomaru looked at him, kneeling before his Rin with the sword in his hand. Seeing the sword go over his head and to her he went to hit Rin with it, his sword his something but it wasn't Rin. He hit the Tokijin, Sesshomaru's sword from long ago, using Tokijin he cut the sword right back out of Ryu's hand. Stabbing him in the stomach than in the shoulder. Finally he was dead, dead along with his terrible mother, Aya.

Over the years, Rin had noticed that she didn't know why Aya and her two hated sons wanted her family dead. But now she knows, between the years when she was born and her mother was alive, her father had promiced her that when his first born was born he would hand her the baby to carry a life on its own, without knowing her proper parents. But it was all a lie, Aya had set him up when she was born.

"Finally their dead, they can live with their horrible mother in the nether wotld, forever."Rin whispered as she got up and walked back into the castle

Sesshomaru watched her leave and began to following her moments later. Mina had ran outside wondering what was wrong when she heard screaming and growls from outside the castle. Rin told Mina before she went in, to discard the body in the river. Sesshomaru walked past Mina and followd behind, Rin was walking toward the stairs when she looked in back of her to see if Sesshomaru was still following her, when she saw he was she continued on walking upstairs.

Following up, she turned different corners which wasn't leading them to any of the rooms Sesshomaru had knew about. When she finally stopped, she stopped infront of a huge door. Opening the door she walked in leaving it open so Sesshomaru could follow her in. He walked into the room while closing the door, he looked around the room to find Rin, she was nowhere to be found, but he did sense her in this room. He walked to the king sixed bed and sat down, seeing this room gave him an idea, they both can stay here and go back to the Western Lands and the castle whenever she wanted to.

Rin walked out of a small room next to the one she was in now. She walked over to the closet next to the bathroom, walking into it she picked out a nightgown to wear for later or for tomorrow, who knows if she was going to be wearing it tonight, depending on if shes in the mood. She felt something lingering over her sholder, it was Sesshomaru. Rin let out a small giggle when she felt his breath tickle her neck, feeling two strong arms going around her waist she stopped giggling and turnned around to look at him. He pulled her closer too his body, closing most of the space around them.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand while dragging her back into the room again and to the bed, she dropped the nightgown when he grabbed her hand. Heading to the bed Seshomaru nearly pushed her onto it, laying down next to her made her smile, tonight was going to be their night. Confused by his actions Rin smiled, she knew what he was ready to do and she was going to let him even if it would take all night. he crawled down to her, leaning on her he captured her lips in his. This kiss was a keeper, she knew she was going to remember it for a long time.

She threw her arms around him as he deepened the kiss between them. Sesshomaru grabbed her waist pulling her to him, as he used his free hand to go behind her dress and untied it. Revealing her milky skin to him, he smiled as he broke the kiss and headed down her neck. He left small kisses down her neck and to her chest, hearing her moan made him want her even more. He let go of her waist and used that hand to travel down her body. While that hand travel through her curves, the other hand pulled her dress down even more. His kisses traveled off and to her breast line, going further down to her stomach.

Rin took her hands from his neck, and let them travel down to the top of his kimoono, opening it all the way she pulled it off him as her own hand traveled down his chest. He looked at her do so wondering was this what she called amting with him, but he just named it lovemaking. At first he wasn't going to mark her as his, he was considering this a one time thing until it came to him, he rather had him marking heras his than have another male marking her, and beat her everytime she didn't do what he wanted. And plus he enjoyed being with this women, hearing those soft moans slipping from her lips. Traveling back up Sesshomaru locked his lips with hers again. This was going to be a long night for the both of them, he wanted to mate with her until he received a child from her, making sure it was his. The kisses they share and the love they have created made them impossible to give up on each other. Rin wrapped her arms back around his neck, enjoying the kiss, what else was she to do when she was with the man she loved for years.

Falling on top of her, he sensed something coming from her, in her was what he wanted the most, a pup was forming inside of her for hours without him knowing it until now. He smiled at her and kissed her as he climbed off of her and layed down next to her. Pulling her to him, he carefully wrapped his arms around her small, tiny waist, she pulled the blanket over them both before closing her eyes to sleep.

End of chapter

Note: Thank you all, for reading this story there will be a ending which will contain her child or may I say children.

The sequel to this story is called Unexpected Love


	5. Epilogue

Expected Beauty

_Summary: Rin, a flower demon, finds a way to the western land. She meets her friend Ayame in the Forest of Inuyasha. They spot the two lords of the western land, a priestess and the leader of the wolf tribe. They end up stealing the shikon jewel from the priestess Kagome, when Kagome finally realize what they were here for, she demands the villigers to kill them. They can't do anything, so Inuyasha puts them in a cell in the western castle. Who will save them, Rin thinks she can get out alone without anyone but she cannot._

_Chapter Five:Alternate Ending(Epilogue)_

It's been a few months since Rin had her first born,and now she had a twin for the first born, named Norika. Akina, her first pup always wanted to be normal since she came into this world. On her birthday she told her mother that she didn't want nothing but to be free from this world, when her father heard about it, he laughed, but he respected his daughters choice. After Akina was born, Rin hoped that her next child was a boy, her luck ran out when she heard it was a girl, Sesshomaru, himself wanted a boy to rule his lands, the west. Norika, Rin's youngest daughter always wanted to be like her parents, to be happy and love someone like they did.

At the age of three, young Norika had wondered through the halls on her own without anyone watching her. Mina saw her looking through the sliding door where the gardens were, she smiled as she opened the door to the gardens for the young girl. Akina ran threw the halls for her, when she saw her smelling the flowers in the garden, she walked into the garden and joined her. Their father was looking for them when he saw them playing around in the flower patches when he saw Rin come walking over to them. Rin sat down at a tree with alot of shade, near her family tombstones she placed several flowers down on their grave when she came upon her fathers grave, tears came storming down her face. He left without her even knowing, she tried telling her daughters about the story but when telling it she would always cry, she was older now but she always blaimed herself for what happen.

Three years later the two twins Norika and Akina grew and started to age, but not in the face. They still had the sweet, innoscent face, like their mother, only one thing seperated them from being twins their hair color, Norika had long silver hair like her father, and Akina had long black hair like mother, people could easily tell them apart unless they both had the smae hair color. For Akina's eighth birthday, Rin gave her a wonderful kimono, it was a two outer kimono. Blue and White than had the pink flowers on it and the sleeves had the smae design on it like Sesshomaru's kimono. Sesshomaru gave her a sword that was formed from his and Rin's fang, they called it Angelle because of how powerful it was, it can heal both the dead and the wounded and from Rin's fang it made the power increase by a mile.

Norika thought her parents liked Akina more because of the and the wonderful kimono, Akina had got. She had no idea of what was going to happen when it came to her birthday. Her two months later, she was three years younger than Akina but her birthday was two months away from Akina's, Rin and Sesshomaru had a surprise for her, they again used their fangs on a weapon but it wasn't a sword, it was two daggers, the two daggers were formed to kill hundreds of demons in one sweep. The present Sesshomaru gave her personally was a moonstone, a necklace with power inside it, an N was formed on the cover of the moonstone, for the first letter of her name. She than realized that he gave her this to prove that he loves her dearily, and wouldn't choose anyone to replace her.

Months later, Mina informed Sesshomaru and Rin that the intruding demons Sesshomaru had went to fight years ago came back but this time they were in the Northern Lands. When Sesshomaru heard about this he began getting angry when will they give up, knowing him he would be gone for a few days. Walking down the hall Rin and her twin daughters walked to the Northern gate to see Sesshomaru standing there with Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were talking until they saw Rin and the two little girls behind her.

"Daddy where are you going,"Norika said as she ran to her father

"I'll be back soon, in a few days or so,"Sesshomaru said kneeling down infront of his youngest daughter,"just promise you'll stay out of trouble, Norika."

"I will,"Norika said as she ran off back into the castle.

He watched her run off as Rin came walking up to him."I'll be back Rin, just keep those two out of trouble."Sesshomaru said grabbing her hand

"I will, don't get into much trouble youself,"Rin said as she gave him a small kiss than walked off

"Be safe,"Sesshomaru whispered to her than jumped on the demon horses back and ran off into the dark forest with Inuyasha trailing behind him

Rin and Akina waved to Sesshomaru as he rode off leaving them alone with Kagome and her daughter Molly. Most servants weren't working this weekso they had the castle to themselves. Mina was there but Rin considered her more as a friend than a servant. Rin and Kagome walked back to the castle before asking Akina, if she want's to go back to the castle or stay there, she told her mother and Kagome that she was going to stay there for a while. Walking in, they saw Norika head up stairs, Rin shook her head as her and Kagoe walked up stairs, when they reached the east wing, Rin showed Kagome where her room was. Kagome and Rin was became good friends over the years, ever since she found out she mated with Sesshomaru and became his mate. She thought the relationship with those two was going to down, but when she saw their two daughters she gave him, she knew that maybe it might work.

Walking to a door in the east wing, Rin opened it, looking at Kagome her eyes went wide when she saw the room, she than gasped. Rin giggles as Kagome walked in more, the room was wonderful, the walls were blue, her bed was a queen sized, the dressers matched the bed sheets and walls. She had soft blue fur as the carpet.

"This will be your room Kagome, I hope you like it and feel more comfrontable, I know it's alittle small but it's the biggest one in the east wing,"Rin said smiling at her

"Thanks, it really doesn't have to be big because me and molly don't mind having a small room, Rin,"Kagome said while forming a small smile on her face

"While were talking about Molly, I thought you might want Molly to have her own room so I put her near my two darling daughters,"Rin said looking at her

"If you don't mind, I would love to have her close to your lovely daughters,"Kagome said

Rin nodded as she walked out, closing the door, she went looking for her oldest daughter Akina, she walked into the garden to see if she was there, she wasn't but instead Norika was. She saw Norika placing flowers on the three tombstones. Rin smiled as she walked over to her, placing her hand on her shoulder, she had surprised her. Norika turned around to see her mother looking at her.

"You scared me,"Norika said while looking at her

"I see your putting flowers on their tombstones again,"Rin said in almost a whisper

"Who are they,"Norika asked her

"My parents and my younger sister,"Rin answered as she continued."My father died so many years ago, after my sister was born, my mother died a couple years after that, and for my sister she died around eight years ago, it hurts me because she was my last family member I had,"the young girl said nothing to her mother as she continued."That's why you have to find lov before it's too late."

Three days later, Sesshomaru had arrived back at the northern castle in the middle of the night, the time of night where everyone was already asleep. Walking into the dark hallways of the castle, he walked into Akina's chambers, walking in he saw his little girl sleeping on her bed. Walking out of her room he wakled into his other daughters room, she was also asleep on her bed. Walking out the room, he retired to his own chambers or may he say his and Rin's chambers. Going into the room, he saw Rin laying down on the the bed under the covers in her nightgown. He walked to the bed, but stopped and turned around and walked to the closet. Dropping his armor and his top kimono, he walked back to the bed and climbed in. Staring down at the women before him, he pulled a single piece of her hair from her face, as he leaned down kissed her forehead, after that he closed his eyes to sleep.

The next morning Rin woke up good as new, looking down, she gasped when she saw Sesshomaru, did he come home last night, she smiled as she got off the bed and walked to the closet. She picked out a baby blue dress, her sleeves were long and on her waist was a white bow that was tied in the back. After that she got on her matching baby blue high heels and walked out. She looked at Sesshomaru, her smile didn't fade away, she was so worried something had happen to him, she was glad to be back into his arms. She walked out the room to see her two daughters standing outside the room smiling.

"Mommy last night I saw daddy walk into my room,"Norika said jumping around,"where is he."

"Yeah mommy where is he,"Akina said looking at her mother

"He's asleep right now but if you truely want to wake him than go right ahead,"Rin said with a smile, as her and her daughters walked into the room.

Akina and Norika ran to the bed jumping on it and shaking Sesshomaru, Rin just stood in the back laughing, when she saw Sesshomaru finally wake up, he looked at his girls jumping on him. Smiling and laughing Rin walked to the bed and dragged them out the room, she turned around once more and starting laughing even more, before walking out. She walked out the west wing and walked to the east wing, walking toward Kagome's quarters, she knock softly than walked in. Walking in she noticed Kagome wasn't there but a note was left on the bed and it signed Kagome.

Note:

Rin sorry for leaving on a short noticed but last night I couldn't sleep, neither could Molly, we both had a bad feeling about Inuyasha, thinking that something bad has happen to him. We found out that I was wrongg when we went to look for him. I bet you would have done the same thing with Norika and Akina when it came to Sesshomaru, Funny right, well not that funny when it comes to you, you and Sesshomaru had been together for years ever since you were a child, while not the mate part you both cared about each other and worried if something bad happened, plus you both have two lovely daughters what else could you want besides their safety. What I'm trying to say is that when Inuyasha came home last night, me and Molly thought about going back home to the western lands. Thank you for letting us stay here, I hope we will cross paths soon, goodbye and thank you.

Sincerely your friend,

Kagome

Rin finished reading the note, she soon felt tears fall from her face, she didn't understand, did she do something wrong to make Kagome leave, that's right she said she didn't feel at home when she came. She wanted to know why, was sleeping here in the northern lands so hard for her or was something wrong staying here so a couple a days/nights. Rin wiped away her tears coming from her eys as she saw her daughters pass by and wanted to know what was wrong, they ran to their mother tugging on her sleeve.

"Mommy what's wrong,"Norika said jumping on Rin's lap

"Yeah Mommy, are you okay and wheres that nice lady, Miss Kagome."Akina said looking at her

"I'm fine girls,"Rin said with a smile,"But Kagome is not here, she went back to her home,"the smile on her face didn't fade,"girls, I think it's time we go on a small trip to the western lands."

"Doesn't daddy own the western lands,"Akina said acting so curious

"Yes he does, he is surpreme ruler of those lands,"Rin said softly,"girls go up stairs and pack two weeks of cloths and hair supples, while I go up stairs to tell your father, oh and tell Mina to do the same, she's coming with us, not as a servant but a guest."

"Yes momma,"the girls said as they headed up stairs

Rin watched the girls run up the stairs, and ran toward their room, Rin smiled as she did the same, reaching her room she walked in, looking at a Sleeping Sesshomaru on the bed, she giggled to herself as she quietly walked to him, climbing on top of the bed, she crawled on top of him while kissing him. She pushed down on his chest to deepen the kiss. Closing her eyes as she noticed his lips were moving against hers. A smile came upon her face when she felt his lips move against hers, Rin wrapped her small arms around his neck, while pulling him closer to her. Fighting the urge to flip her over and make love to her, he calmed down as her lips left his. Staying on top of him she smile, she smile was deep, it was a loving smile.

Rin quickly crawled off him, as he looked at her, before getting off the bed, before she could even get up he grabbed her hand. Pulling her to him, Sesshomaru placed his hands on the ties of her dress, wanting to untie it but he sensed that Rin was ready for this not today. Rin looked at him curioiusly, what was he doing, she had to get ready for the trip to the western lands. A moment later, a knock came to the door, Sesshomaru let go of Rin and Rin got up and answered the door. Her two lovely girls were standing in front of the door smiling, they took that from their mother. The girls ran into the room seeing Sesshomaru still on the bed looking tired. They smiled as they quickly ran to the bed, jumping onto the bed the girls jumped on him. Norika looked at her mother and the bag on the floor next to the closet.

"Mommy aren't you getting ready,"Young Norika said as she ran to her mother

"Ready for what,"Sesshomaru asked her

"Were going to the western lands for a couple of weeks,"Rin said as she looked at him

Rin wlaked over to the closet, opening it and grabbing all er cloths. She grabbed her heels that went with a certain dress of hers. Grabbing her hair supplies and her other personal things for the trip. She put it all in her bag, Sesshomaru watched her dos so as he got up and walked out the room. Akina watched her father leave, she went running after him leaving Norika and Rin all alone until a knock came to her door, Rin looked behind her and saw Mina waiting for her at the door. Rin allowed her to come in for a while just until Akina comes back telling them that their rides are ready.

At the stable Sesshomaru and Akina walked through each stable trying to find a ride to get to the western lands. Akina saw a stable that was dark and scaring looking, she turned around to see her father petting a two headed dragon. She walked to the stable seeing a black dragon at the edge of it, and saw a baby black dragon in the corner near the other dragon. Akina had figured that it was her mother in the corner across from the little baby black dragon. Akina walked into the stable, she went near the baby dragon until the other dragon ran infront of her and growled. Sesshomaru heard the growl and ran toward the stable, he saw a scared Akina standing infront of the huge dragon that lingered over the baby dragon as if it was protecting it.

He grabbed Akina's arm and walked out the stables, Sesshomaru told her to go get her mother and tell Mina and Norika to grab their bags and meet back here. She did what she was told and got her mother,her sister and Mina grabbed the bags and they all met back at the stables, Sesshomaru had brought out three demons horses and a black dragon that looked much like the one from the dark stables. Sesshomaru had not brought out Rin's dragon because the one she always rides is the one who snapped at Akina, that dragon would always snap at people when they come near her or her child, but when it comes to Rin, she never growls or snaps at her.

Rin walked into the stable that the dragon was in, she walked to the baby dragon and picked up the dragon. She heard a tiny gasp coming from Akina, turnning around she saw fear in her eyes, Rin walked over to the huge creature near the corner, she stopped when infront of it, petting it softly. Rin climbed on top of it a moment later, the dragon walked past Akina and out the stables. Rin had named this large dragon Hiarkri because years ago she saved a baby dragon from nearby death, her mother had told her that the owner has been looking for it since it was born. Hiarkri was a common name for a young dragon that's why the owner named her that. But a few days later after the owner took the dragon away he came back to give it back to Rin, he didn't want it anymore. Rin found out that the young dragon was sick, she took it into her care, she made sure that it was taken extra care of. A few months later she noticed a big difference in her when she stopped eating and never came out to see her. That's when Rin got worried and came to the stall, she saw the poor thing laying on the floor laying there dead.

Rin buried her in her favorite garden. Months later she once again found a hurt dragon in the woods, Rin brought it back to the stablesto rest. At first the dragon had snapped at her when she came to her, it growled everytime she came near it. It took her a few weeks to train it to like her more and not to growl or snap at her. Rin placed the small dragon when she jumped off. the young dragon name was Hikariko, this dragon looked just like her mother. Rin walked over to the pole that had the rings and blankets just in case they got cold. Rin watched Norika climb onto a demon horse that was while with black feet. Akina had a hard time getting on a brown demon horse, Mina was in back of her laughing. MIna jumped from her whitle horse and walked over to Akina and the horse. She clamed down the horse and told Akina to ride her horse.

Rin watched her oldest daughter have even more trouble getting on that horse. Rin walked over to her and the horse, the horse name was Itzura because people had trouble with her, handling her, she didn't know why Sesshomaru would bring out that one. Rin helped Akina onto the horse making sure she wasn't going to fall, after a few seconds on the horse, Rin walked back to Hiarkri and Hikariko. Climbing ontop of the black dragon she allowed it to spread it's wings before walking around the other horses. Sesshomaru climbed onto Ryuujin, his black dragon, looking at Norika walking around the others Kitana, the demon horse must have liked her becaus eit wasn't giving her any trouble. Meanwhile Mina was running around on Itzumi, this horse was fast and seemed like it didn't want to stop running.

A whip came crashing down onto the horse which made it stop, returning the whip back in Sesshomaru's fingers, he looked at the horse panting heavy. Now that everyone was ready they could go, Rin led the way out of the gates, following behind was Sesshomaru than Mina and Norika. Akina's horse Itzura wasn't running she tried calling out to her mother but her mother was too far ahead to hear her. Norika and Mina stopped, looking back, they saw Akina walking as she dragged her horse with her. norika turned around and ran to her sister, Akina stopped walking when she saw her sister come running after her with Mina behind her.

"We have to keep going sis, mommy and daddy are going to be mad if they find out we stopped."Norika said grabbing her hand to climb onto her horse

"It's no use, this stupid horse won't run,"

Meanwhile Rin held onto Hikariko making sure she wouldn't fall, she stopped Hiarkri at a small stream for break, she looked behind her seeing only Sesshomaru behind her, she didn't see her daughters or Mina. She looked at Sesshomaru in a concern way, she had to turn Hiarkri around so that she was facing Sesshomaru and his dragon.

"Where's the girls,"Rin said looking at him

"I thought they were behind me."

"Shit, we have to go back,"Rin said having Hiarkri run the other way

Hiarkri ran as fast as she could, she could tell her owner was a very concerned person and wanted to help her as best as she could. Rin told Hiarkri to go faster until she saw mina and Norika in sight, she saw Akina trying to pull Izura to come along but she didn't. Rin pulled out a whip from her bag and hit the horse with it. Sesshomaru came from behind her looking at a whip crash against the horse. A yell came from the horse, it went running behind behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru threw a rope around Itzura's neck. Rin climbed down off Hiarkri and walked over to Itzura and tied the ropes around Ryuujin's neck to make sure she doesn't get away. Once the ropes were tied, she grabbed Akina's hand and dragged her over to Ryuujin, she helped her onto the dragons back. Sesshomaru put a blanket over her so she didn't get cold herself, Akina grasped the blanket around her tightly around her body.

Rin signed as they were once again ready to leave, she climbed back on Hiarkri, tapping her softly to go, the huge dragon began walking into the darkness with the others following behind her. They all stopped back at the stream to rest, Rin looked behind her to see her daughter Akina sleeping, she was leaning against the dragons neck, Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree near the creek. His eyes were closed, he wasn't sleeping but resting alittle. Rin walked over to the black dragon that was called Ryuujin, she grabbed his ropes and made him walk with her to the post, she unhooked Itzura's ropes and tied to the post. Once the ropes were secure, she grabbed Akina and layed her down in the green grass, she looked how peaceful her little girl was when she was asleep. Norika told Rin that she was going to be riding Kitana in the meadows and Mina was going to be coming with her on Itzumi. The meadows weren't that far from the stream so Rin allowed them to go, she did tell that if they were to get lost they were to go east and past the meadows there, that's where they would find the western castle.

Norika had a race with Mina, the race went past the meadows, they had stopped infront of dark woods, Kitana was trying to keep going but Norika pulled her ropes, Itzumi did the same. Norika looked at Mina and asked her if she knew where they were. A dark shadow creeped from between the tall trees, Norika growled as the figure walked to them. Mina looked at the figure, she noticed it came from the direction of the western castle, she then heard another growl come from Norika. She could tell she was a daughter of Rin and Sesshomaru, their spirt lives within Norika. The Figure's face then showed, it was a dog demon like herself, he had long light brown hair, he had a scar on his left eye, his eyes were dark Rin, his fangs showed when he saw Mina and Norika, he had figured Norika was a daughter of Sesshomaru.

"You,"the demon said pointing to Norika,"are you a lords daughter,"

"I'm a lords daughter, yes but I don't know which lord your talking about."Norika said looking at him

"You look like Lord Sesshomaru's youngest daughter,"he said looking at her

"Actually I am his youngest daughter,"Norika said looking at him

"Sorry Milady but do you know where you going,"he asked her, he saw he shake her head no,"than may I insist you to the western lands, I could find you mother and father and tell them that your at the western lands,"he looked at how scared she was but she did look serious like Sesshomaru,"oh and by the way I'm Kai, a servant from the castle."

"It's very nice to meet you, but me and Ms.Mina must be going,"Norika said pulling onto Kitana's ropes

"I will show you where the castle is, and plus you grandfather is wanting for you at the castle."Kai said looking at her, as a demon bird came flying down on his sholder,"the castle not far from here, and the demons here won't be happy to see people in the forest, the night is their hunting hours,"

"Since it's not far from her we'll come with you, but it better not be a trap, Kai if it is Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin will kill you,"Mina said pulling at Itzumi's ropes

Kai nodded as he turned around and walked the other way, Norika and Mina followed behind him. Norika knew they had to get back, her mother was going to be mad if she doesn't come home. They walked through as don't forest, howls and barks come form al over, Mina looked up and saw birds like the one on Kai's shoulder, they were all circling around them. Mina felt a shiver go down her back when they past wolves in the middle of the road. Kai looked behind him to see Norika looking at the wolves all around the woods. He told the girls to make the horses go faster, so they could get to the castle before dark and before the wolves comes and tries to attack them. They arrived at th castle minutes later, Norika looked at how big the castle was, she started to wonder, her father left all this for her mother, he must of loved her dearily. Walking into the gates a man stood infront of the large door, he looked like Sesshomaru, that must have been Inu Taisho, father and Sesshomaru and the old demon lord of the West.

"Welcome Norkia and welcome Mina, where is Sesshomaru and Rin, and where is your sister,"Inu Taisho said looking at the young girls

"Milord I told Koga and Ayame to go get them from the meadows in the east,"Kai said interrupting him.

"Okay, well since they'll be here in a while, Kai will show you to your rooms,"Inu Taisho said looking at them, then at Kai,"prepare some stalls for they're wonderful animals."

"Yes Milord,"Kai said while pulling the two girls, they had the demon horses following behind them

They walked to the stables, it was a short way to the stables if they went through the small pond that was in the main yard. Norika looked around seeing all the bird demons following them, the wolf demons started to surround them by that time. MIna looked at them surround them, there was a group of them everywhere they went. Mina tightly grabbed the ropes to the horse demon, she looked over to Norika, sh looked so serious ans fearless like her father. Kai was ahead of them, he laughed when he saw how scared Mina was, he noticed Norika was looking around but didn't look abit scared. Silently Kai signaled the demons to come toward them, Norika noticed this and smiled. Kai seemed confused of how she could smile at this moment, he continued watching her, she pulled out the daggers her parents gave her. Mina looked at Norika also confused than got the idea, she pulled out her bow and arrow. the wolves graowled as they went to attack, now Kai signaled the bird demons, at this point Norika saw it, she knew Kai was plotting against her.

Norika went to run after him, but was stopped by her mothers voice. Rin stood there, in back od her was Sesshomaru. Standing next to her. Norika and Mina put their weapons away and walked to Sesshomaru and Rin. Norika whispered something in her mothers ear, it made her gasp, she leaned over to Sesshomaru and whispered the same thing Norika had told her in his ear. A growl came from Sesshomaru's mouth, Sesshomaru went for an attack but was stopped by Rin's sweet voice.

"Don't let, Norika handle this, if you were to handle it, Akina would wake up if you did it yourself,"Rin said with a smile,"I'm counting on you, Norika."

"But mother,"Norika cried out

"No buts Norika, listen to your mother,"Sesshomaru snapped at her

"Yes Father,"

Kitana looked at Norika walk to Kai, and went to run after her master, Sesshomaru grabbe her ropes and pulled her. Norika felt scared as she walked to the cat demon, none of the demons that surrounded them, never attacked her, they were all backing away from them. Kai then wasted no time he went running to the young girl, nails out ready to kill. Norika dodged his first attack, she move and grabbe her two daggers. Kai got out his own sword and ran to her with it in his hands, Kai clashed his sword with her daggers, pushing back he was able to make her fall onto the floor. Kai went to slash her with it as she was on the ground, she quickly moved out of his way, she had to be careful or she'll be dead by the end of the night. Kitana watched this and went running after Kai, she used her fire power to cover her whole body to make her look to make her look more like a flaming horse. What the horse didn't know was when she did that some fire hit Norika on the arm but no burns or bruises was left on her arm nor did she cry out in pain, it was as if she had fire power. Kitana threw herself over Kai, Norika walked over to the horse and petted it. The fire on the demon didn't affect her, moments later, she didn't know how she did it but the fire rose upon her, she threw fire balls at him to make him stay down on the floor.

Kai laughed as he disappeared infront of her, those bird demons left and the wolf demons ran into the forest. Sesshomaru had his guards run after them, Rin walked over to her daughter who was sitting on Kitana's back, she saw a small crystal around her neck that was a symbol of a flame, Rin knew that her daughter was the chosen one for fire and had the same power as her but her's was fire and her mothers was earth. They rounded up the guards to search everywhere, to look in every bush, pond or tree, Kai's life was now limited.

Authers Note:I'll explain later about why she was a chosen, the sequel Unexpected Love will be posted later.


End file.
